


Anyone Can Cook

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [66]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cooking, Friendship, Gen, movie, ratatouille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Omar has a quiet birthday celebration.
Relationships: Omar & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 3





	Anyone Can Cook

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Omar was really excited for this evening. He had everything perfectly planned out. All the ingredients were laid out on the counter and ready to be prepped, the TV was playing a beautiful theme as the title screen for  _ Ratatouille  _ stood on the screen. His little Remy plushie stood on the arm of the couch next to a chef’s hat. Omar hummed happily as he began to wash the veggies. He really was looking forward to this quiet, personal birthday night. He knew that Louis had planned a surprise party for him at the diner that would be taking place on Friday when his actual birthday was. But for tonight he wanted to simply enjoy one of his favorite movies and some comforting homemade cooking. 

Omar dried off the veggies then began to cut them into thin slices. He made sure they were precise and continued to hum happily as he moved through the kitchen. Once all the prep was done for the ratatouille he could start up the movie then at the perfect time he’d cook up the veggies and put them in the oven. Once all the mise en place was done, Omar made his way back into the living room with a bag of popcorn and some sparkling apple cider. When that was set he jogged back and grabbed a wine glass. Pouring himself a glass of apple cider, he lightly bounced onto his seat as he pressed the play button.

As the movie began, Omar put on his little chef hat and pulled his plushie of Remy close to him. He was immediately pulled into the world of  _ Ratatouille  _ and the dream of this young rat who wanted to be a chef. As the movie continued to play, his hand absentmindedly grabbed some popcorn to eat and every so often he’d take a sip or two of cider. Not long into the movie one of his favorite lines was coming up; he leaned forward and said it with the movie.

“Anyone can cook,” The words caused the hair to stand up on his arms and he hugged the plushie close to him. A little while into the movie he paused it and rose up to cook the sauce for his dinner. Omar continued to hum happily as he placed Remy by the stove and began to cook. He couldn’t wait to return back to watching the film but in order for it to feel like the special birthday movie experience he needed to time this perfectly. So he worked carefully and continued to hum to himself softly as the smells of garlic, tomatoes, onion and basil drifted into the air. 

The smell danced around his nose and made a bright smile appear on his face. Any minute now and he could wrap up the cast iron pan and stick it in the oven. Ever so gently he began to place the assortment of squash, eggplant, tomatoes and zucchini in a circle. Slowly but surely he worked his way to the center of the pan until it was full. He then worked to get the special herb mixture of parsley, thyme, basil seasoned with garlic, and salt and pepper and dressed the vegetables with the oil he’d prepared. Once he had generously placed that on top of the veggies he got the cast iron pan foil wrapped and in the oven. 

Just as he closed the oven, he heard a knock on his door. Omar’s nose scrunched up in confusion; he wasn’t expecting anyone this evening. Moseying his way over to the front door he glanced through the peephole and was pleasantly surprised at his best friend, Ruby, standing there with her arms behind her back. Unlocking the door, he opened it with a gentle smile. “Good evening, Ruby.”

“Evening, Omar. I hope I’m not bothering you,” Ruby had a warm smile on her face although her eyes looked slightly concerned that her being there was stepping on his toes.

“No bother at all. Just having a quiet pre-birthday celebration.” Omar had a soft expression on his face. “What brings you by?”

“Well, you see I can't make it on Friday at the diner so I’ll be missing your surprise party,” Ruby paused, her blue eyes widening in realization that she had let the secret slip. “Oh, horsefeathers,” The redhead shook her head angrily at herself.

“Ruby, it's okay. I figured Louis was throwing a surprise party. He loves those things.” Omar’s reassurance made his friend’s shoulders relax.

“Glad I didn’t ruin anything, but let’s keep it a secret between the two of us so that the gift of throwing the party isn’t ruined for Louis,” Ruby gave a wink. “Speaking gifts, I came by to give you an early birthday present.”

Omar’s eyes grew large before softening; this was a surprise he wasn’t expecting but that he appreciated nonetheless. 

“That’s kind of you. Please, come in,” Omar stepped aside to give room for Ruby to enter. The short redhead bustled in and thanked Omar. As soon as Omar had closed the door, Ruby extended her arms and held out a medium sized rectangular package wrapped in bright, happy birthday wrapping paper. Omar took it and stared at it with curiosity before he began to gently open it. After a few seconds the wrapping paper was off. Inside was a breakfast sandwich maker. Omar’s eyes sparkled with joy. 

“You like it?” Ruby looked at her friend, swaying back and forth due to her nerves.

“I love it,” Omar smiled at Ruby then down at the gift. “I’ve actually always wanted one of these.”   
“Oh, I’m so glad!” Ruby moved forward and gave Omar a hug. “Happy birthday, Omar.”

Omar wrapped his arms around Ruby, extending the hug. “Thank you.” 

After a minute the two friends pulled apart and Omar moved towards the kitchen to put his newest kitchen gadget in its rightful place. “It smells wonderful in here,” Ruby stated. The smell of veggies and herbs covered the kitchen.

“I’m making ratatouille,” Omar gave a short nod in approval to the spot he’d chosen for the gift then looked back at Ruby. “I’m also watching  _ Ratatouille _ . You can join me if you want. Or are you busy tonight?”

“Oh, I have no plans but I don’t wanna impose.”   
“You’re not imposing at all. I think it would be fun,” 

Ruby looked over at Omar and saw how genuinely he meant those words. “Alright,” Ruby smiled and the pair made their way to the back once more after Omar had been sure to get his Remy plushie from the kitchen and another glass for Ruby. 

Within minutes the movie was started back up and the pair of friends watched as Omar gushed about all the different details in his favorite movie. It felt as though no time had passed when Omar paused the movie once more to do the final step for the dish. Ruby offered her help and the duo worked seamlessly in the kitchen just as they did at the diner. Once that was done they went back and continued to enjoy the movie’s tale. Just as the movie was reaching the pivotal scene the timer went off in the kitchen.

“Perfect timing,” Omar paused the movie and got up with Ruby. The two went into the kitchen. Omar immediately put on his oven mitts and pulled out the cast iron pan that held the simple yet delicious meal. 

“It looks divine,” Ruby’s statement made Omar beam with pride.

“Just wait until I finish plating,” Omar reached up and grabbed two plates. He ever so delicately picked up a serving of ratatouille and began to plate it for Ruby then worked on his own plate. Once the chef was pleased with his work, the pair of friends made their way back and pressed play. It was the iconic scene where the ratatouille was being presented in front of the famous food critic. Omar waited patiently until the critic lifted up the bite of food to his lips. He nodded to Ruby, signalling that it was time to eat. 

It was in perfect sync; just as the character on screen ate the food so did the two watching the film. The delicious taste of the roasted vegetables infused with the herb mixture overwhelmed the pairs’ taste buds. It was the perfect comfort food just like what was shown on screen. As the critic was brought back to his childhood so was Omar as he remembered the first time he ever watched the film. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he watched the movie to its conclusion. As the credits rolled Omar brushed his eyes before looking over at Ruby.

“Did you enjoy the movie?”

“Yeah, it’s such a fun and pleasant story,” Ruby smiled warmly over at her friend. “Thanks for the food and letting me watch.” Before Omar could respond Ruby’s phone buzzed with a text. The redhead checked it and got up to her feet. “Oh, I better be getting home.”

“Okay,” Omar walked over to the door and held it open for Ruby. Ruby gave him one final hug then stepped out the door. 

“Happy birthday, Omar.” Ruby turned back to look at her friend who gave the softest smile.

“Thank you,” He said one final goodbye then after closing the door returned back to the living room. He immediately pulled his Remy plush close to him and looked up at the ceiling. The evening had been everything he had hoped and he even got to spend it with his best friend. 

“Happy birthday, Omar,” he whispered to himself with a gentle smile as he let his happiness wash over him and make his heart all warm and fuzzy. It really had been perfect.


End file.
